Joints are widely used to separate two volumes in which different fluids exist with different temperatures and under different pressures. On the other hand, it is more difficult to provide this imperviousness when the various walls separating these two volumes have relative movements with respect to each other. This is the case between the rotor and stator of a turbo-propeller engine concerning the various stages of the vanes of a high pressure compressor. In fact, the extremity of the blades of the stator almost touches the periphery of the rotor. It is then useful in managing imperviousness allowing for a limited flow of fluid between the two separated volumes, that is ensuring a significant head loss. Secondly, in this case, the relative speed between the fixed and mobile elements is extremely considerable.
In other cases, it may prove advantageous to almost obtain a contact between the fixed and mobile portions so that the joint serves as a filter by retaining certain impurities tending to move from one volume into the other. This occurs with relative low speeds between the fixed and mobile elements.
However, these joints are not studied to firstly provide static imperviousness between one of the two volumes and a third different volume. In fact, this is often the case when the static housing is composed of two flanges compressing a slightly elastic element, such as a dynamic joint ensuring imperviousness between two internal volumes between said housing and one internal rotor.
The object of the invention is to provide a flexible joint ensuring both static imperviousness between two first mediums and dynamic or semi-dynamic imperviousness between one of the two first mediums and a third medium.